Oxygen sensors are needed for measuring the partial pressure of oxygen gas at high temperatures in mixtures of oxygen with inert gases such as argon, nitrogen, etc in flowing streams. Heretofore, the oxygen gauges have been based upon solid state electrochemical cells using calcia or yttria stabilized zirconia as the solid electrolyte. These cells, however, can only be operated at temperatures above 800.degree. C.